Wolf's Rain:PAINWill It Ever GO Away?
by animecutie8000
Summary: AS the wolves go on trying to live..will paradise ever be real to them or fake..after episode 30 or before PARADISE..IS IT A MIND GAME?This is a story full of pain,boodshed..and more..


.  
  
Wolf's Rain: Pain  
  
Chapter 1 The Dream

Tsume, Kiba, Hige, and Toboe were in a forest walking around.

"Damnit, why did Paradise have to get destroyed?"Kiba asked angrily.

Ever since it got destroyed, Kiba's energy and hope disappeared and he felt like killing himself.

"I feel like I don't have any purpose now to live,"Kiba said.

"Well I guess I'll get another human gang to hang out with. Fuck this paradise shit. We found it and then it gets destroyed. Well it was nice hanging out with you guys, but I'll be on my own way now," Tsume said walking away from the group towards the town.

"No, you cant leave us Tsume," Toboe said pulling on his arm.

"Yea Tsume where's your pride as a wolf? You're going to leave your new found gang of wolves for some humans?" Kiba said.

"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do now if Paradise is gone now? It's been destroyed now," Tsume said angrily. It's the summer time, I'm hot, I'm sweating, and I need to change this leather coat for something else."

Tsume took off his leather and his chest was showing. He had a six- pack with nice muscles and a nice tan from being in all the sun.

"Now, I feel better", he said.

"Can I have your leather coat Tsume?" Toboe asked.

"Hell no, this is the only coat I have left, but...I'll... steal you one," Tsume said.

"Umm...steal one...for ME?"Toboe asked excitedly.

"Maybe," Tsume said. "Mmm...girls,"Hige said sleeping.

"He must be dreaming about females again," Toboe said.

"I don't know why he's dreaming about females. They don't impress me," Tsume said.

"Well lets go into town to get something to eat," Kiba said.

"Hige, wake up,"Toboe said shaking Hige to wake him up.

"Mmm one more kiss..."Hige said still half asleep. He leaned into Toboe's face and almost kissed him.

"Yuck, don't kiss me Hige eww..."Toboe said disgusted backing away from Hige's face so he wouldn't kiss him. Hige finally woke up.

"Mmm hi everyone...what's going on?" Hige asked while stretching his arms.

"Were going into town to get some food" Kiba said.

"FOOD! Did you say food?" Hige asked excitedly.

"Yes, food, Hige," Tsume said.

"Oh...well let's hurry up,"Hige said. As they were walking into town Toboe kept looking at Hige.

"What are you staring at me for Toboe?" Hige asked.

"Well umm...how was your dream?"Toboe asked.

"What dream? "Hige asked.

"Well, the one about you dreaming about ...girls..."Toboe said.

"Oh, THAT dream, "Hige laughed and smiled.

"Well, it was kind of strange, but nice at the same time," Hige said.

"Oh, well what happened?" Toboe asked.

"Well there were these two girls. They both were really cute .One was light- skinned with hazel eyes. The other one had a tan with brown eyes. The one with brown eyes turned into her wolf form. The other was just trying to find out about her past. She was confused and lonely,"Hige said.

"Is that all?" Toboe asked.

"Yea...yea that's it," Hige said.

"Are you sure?" Toboe asked.

"Yes..."Hige said.

"Really?" Toboe asked.

"Really, yea that was it," Hige said.

"Then why in the world were you trying to kiss ME when I was trying to wake you up?"

Toboe asked angrily.

"Well...maybe...because...I like you," Hige said smiling and started laughing.

"WHAT!" Toboe said.

"KIDDING... GOTCHA"" Hige said.

"I had another dream," Hige said.

"Whew..."Toboe said relieved. "

So what was the other dream about?" Kiba asked.

"The one about you and the girls..."Toboe said.

"Oh well I was making out with my girlfriends in the past,Kate,Denise,and Michelle.Kate was great..."he said.

"Kate,who's she?"Toboe asked.

"One of the best friends and girlfriends that I have had in the past,"Hige said smiling.

"She was a good kisser and cook too,"he said.

''Oh,so were you making out with all of them at the same time?"Toboe asked excitedly.

"No, no not exactly Toboe," Hige said.

"Well what happened?" Well a thre...oh I'll tell you when you get older.

"Aww..."said Toboe.

"Sorry to break you guys convo but what place do you guys want to eat at? Kiba asked.

"Mcdonalds, Chinese, Ryan's, Sonic...?"

"Chinese," said Tsume.

"McDonalds" said Toboe.

"Ryan's...all I can eat buffet," Hige said rubbing his hands on his stomach.

"Look, we need to pick one place... incase you guys have money" Kiba said.

"Aww...I don't," said Toboe.

"I have only a dollar," said Hige.

"I have fifty dollars," said Tsume.

Everyone looked at Tsume "Oh...no...I'm not paying this time..."Tsume said.

"Aww c'mon," said Toboe.

"I rather steal you guys some food than pay this time. Besides I paid LAST time," Tsume said.

"Yea after we kind of made you,"Kiba said.

"No you didn't,"Tsume snapped. '

"Look it's getting late and a full moon will be here tonight,let's just hurry up and go somewhere.I got a credit card.Since Tsume paid last time,I'll pay this time,but next time were going to have to do a Tsume,"Kiba said.

"What's a Tsume,"Toboe asked.

"When you do something only Tsume would do...using humans for pleasure or something..."Kiba said.

"Oh now you have little jokes huh,Kiba?" Tsume walked over to Kiba and was about to fight him.

"No,no lets not fight now lets EAT guys,"hige said. They walked in a Chinese place.

"Good we eat cats tonight," Hige said jokingly.

"Sounds good to me," Tsume said. Tsume, Hige, Toboe and Kiba went in the Chinese place in human form. As they were sitting down Kacey and her mom Leza were sitting down eating at the Chinese buffet place.

"Mommy...wolves..."Kacey said to her mommy whispering and pointing.

"I wanna go pet them," Kacey said.

"No you can't do that," Leza said. Leza couldn't believe what she saw...but it was wolves.

"Oh...my god..."Leza said. Leza was a Hanabito. She couldn't believe hey eyes. She wiped her eyes over again and again to make sure she wasn't seeing things. As Hige, Toboe, Kiba and Tsume walked in a lady came to them.

"How many?" the waitress asked them.

"Four,"Kiba said.

"Nonsmoking or smoking?"

"Non," Toboe said.

"Non...I want to smoke, some weed would be nice too..." Hige said.

"Next time Hige next time," Kiba said.

As they were being led to their seats they passed by Leza and Kacey. Kiba all of a sudden felt something and so did Hige. Kiba stopped walking and turned around. All he could see was pictures of Chinese buildings and some pictures glittering with neon lights.

"I just felt the presence of a lunar flower," Kiba whispered to the group.

Well more to come. PLEASE review..and tell me if you like it,hate it,or say whatever you want about it.


End file.
